vssaxtonhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Christian Brutal Sniper
A Christian At Heart (And Not Afraid To Remove Yours) Description Christian Brutal Sniper is a character used in GMod videos. He was first used in the video "Christian Brutal Sniper" by KelThuzadMadness. He is, as his name suggests, a Sniper who brutally murders various characters on both his team and the enemy team except for the RED Spy (Gentlespy) who some consider to be his best friend. He is commonly portrayed as being on RED. It is not known why he is Christian, and the character's creator himself states that even he does not know, since the character's murderous behavior goes directly against one of the most important of the 10 commandments, "Thou shalt not kill". He is a skilled combatant trained to equip almost any weapon he can get his hands on, but his weapon of choice is a Tribalman's Shiv. With his extensive knowledge, he can quickly and decisively carve through dozens of enemies at once by pin-pointing their weaknesses and striking with deadly precision; he has also made himself greatly resistant to a Spy's backstab through unknown methods. VSH Abilities Passive Abilities: Backstab Immunity *Christian Brutal Sniper takes roughly 500 damage instead of percentage based damage from Backstabs. Added effects, like the Kunai's Rage-lock and the Your Eternal Reward's Eternal Stabs do not occur, even if a backstab is performed. Guaranteed Kill *When the Sniper hits someone that isn't invulnerable, the kill is guaranteed. This means that the Dead Ringer, Demoman shields or Mimic shields will not work against this boss, even if it is a Baby Unusual Christian Brutal Sniper. Rage Ability: Insult *Christian Brutal Sniper says something bad about your mother, forcing you to charge at him furiously wielding only your melee weapon. You will have no control over your movements, and cannot use Melee attacks during the Rage. When the Christian Brutal Sniper gains 200% rage, players will run much faster, the charge will last much longer and player cannot free themselves. Old-School: *Christian's rage now fears the players instead of forceing you to charge at him. *This rage does NOT give him Huntsman. Tips for playing as Christian Brutal Sniper *If you use your Rage to pull a specific target towards you, make sure that they cannot utilise the map to avoid it. *Use your Rage to force the enemies into environmental hazards if they exist on the map. *If you are being attacked from many directions at once, use your Rage to pull all the enemies towards you. *You may not need to prioritise Spies over other players, as both your Passive Abilities make them a less of a threat, however Spies will still do 200-500 damage per Backstab. You will not be notified of any these Backstabs, so be wary. Tips for fighting Christian Brutal Sniper *Placing yourself in an area where Christian Brutal Sniper cannot pull you as easily, may save your life. EG: In a corner. *Even though he may be able to force you to charge off the edge, as a Pyro you could push him off if you're fast enough. *Spies are still effective teammates, if you get enough backstabs in, you could even be competitive for the top 3 players for damage. But be careful as the Dead Ringer would not work with the Christian Brutal Sniper. *Heavies equipped with the Brass Beast and Demomen equipped with Ali Baba's Wee Booties are able to effectively nullify the effects of the rage ability of Christian Brutal Sniper. *Try and get an object like a tree, wall or fence between you and CBS, especially if he's near a ledge. *If you have the Sandman as a Scout, try and stun him when he taunts to give you and your team a chance to get away. *When Christian Brutal Sniper uses his rage run backwards. This will ensure that you get away as soon as possible. *As an Engineer, you can close yourself in with your buildings, just put them over any open areas where he is able to rage. Gameplay Category:Bosses Category:Original Boss